


3 Questions or "Let it happen organically"

by rev0luti0nary_reptiles



Series: 3 Wishes [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev0luti0nary_reptiles/pseuds/rev0luti0nary_reptiles
Summary: Jefferson and Madison determine the next steps in their relationship. Maria and Eliza gossip about school drama. Alexander and John go hang out.{it's cute, read it}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to you know who (GoodShipsDontSink) for putting up with me (and feedback) and me for putting up with my crappy computer. Next updates will be sooner. I'd love some feedback. I came up with the 3 questions thing to push my plot. Gee, I know there's more to say, but...(my brain is dead right now) What should Alex wish for next?

"So will that always happen? And what does it all mean?"

"No."Alex could tell George was grinning through the phone. "Of course not. Look the consequences are definitely less complex than you think. They're realistic, and  
that shock or whatever was just to let you know, I guess. "

"Hmm.."

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"I might have exaggerated my strengths to you. I haven't actually seen this happen really. I've done other spells though and even if you-"

Alex hung up the phone, resisting the urge to slam it against the wall. He had been so gullible, so...The phone rang again and Alex put his phone on mute so George wouldn't hear his words as they found their way out. He had to give  him a chance.

"Alexander- I know a lot about this and I have done it before. I'm not playing you for a fool or anything. I just haven't seen many results. No one comes back to the fortune teller or the spell seeker- no one believes in it. It's not bogus, I mean some things that seem crazy are real. I just don't know. I've thought of these things all my life ,so it's easy to decipher between them. Am I making sense? Have you hung up?"

He tapped the button, yawning a bit as he leaned back into the bed. He still didn't know if he believed in any of this, but it wouldn't hurt to mutter a few senseless phrases in the hopes of things. And John? Well John was worth a bit of confusion, even if he was just a friend. "Yes George, I'm on. It's okay. This all kinda confused me and I'm tired with a migraine. Whatever. I guess I can puppet my way through life now that I have you."

George sighed a bit relieved. "No you can't, but maybe you should get some sleep now. And I want to meet this guy you speak of."

"It's like you're my dad, goodness. I don't even know if he likes me. He probably had a little crush on me before we even spoke and maybe he just wanted to talk to me and now that he did he doesn't care. I guess if he gives me a sign or something-I'll be able to figure it out."

 

"I'm sure he likes you Alex, he did before he met you so how could he have lost interest like that. If anything he probably likes you more, because of the way you talk.You probably smooth-talked him and don't realize what a flirt you are!"

"I did not and I'm going to have to let you go."

"Okay goodnight or whatever. Hope you have dreams of your little friend."

 

\----------

"So, did you hear of Alex and that new guy, "Maria hissed in the way she always did when she told gossip.

"Oh my god, no what? Who?"

"That John guy- your sister didn't tell you?" She looked over at Eliza the back at the road. "You look like an Angel, you are literally glowing right now."

"Ahh sun plus highlighter equals maximum glow. And no she tells me almost nothing over text. She's always worried about things getting lost in translation or stray punctuation changing the meaning of things. She's a weirdo, but the smartest in our family and the sweetest too. So do we ship them or nah?"

"I adore Ange and yes we do. I ship him with practically anyone that's not us. And I don't know, but they look so well together. The guy is tall and just looks poetic and there's almost short Alex, who is poetic. A perfect mix. Like us, but males and more problematic maybe."

"That's probably accurate. Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"Hell no, I've only been here once. Can you route me babe? And maybe send  Al a little you can do it text?" Maria passed her purse to Eliza.

"Sure, and no I'm keeping quiet. Let this happen organically. "Eliza bit her lip anxiously at Maria, who was sending weird vibes.

\---------

Jefferson moved closer to James, who was currently knocked out on the top of Thomas' bed. He listened to his quiet breaths trying to match his breathing with him. He took off his cap, twisting his hands through James' curls as he heard him murmur in his sleep.

"What little Jemmy...what are you trying to say dear?," he whispered close to his ear.

"Nnnothing," James groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Not this again. There's few things that irritate me more than when you back out on what you were saying," he rolled his hand over Madison's back, his voice kind and persuasive as he spoke.

"I just want you to lay down, Thomas. You know I love to be your little spoon."

"You're not mad babe? I could have sworn you were all angsty earlier. Can we talk?"

"Thomas, I'm exhausted. I am mad, you need to leave that John boy alone and tell everyone about us." James tried to keep his cool as Thomas rubbed his shoulders. He could tell he was trying to shut him up. He knew that pretty soon Thomas would bite at his neck and tug at his pants and beg for them to be "ok". But this time that wasn't enough. How could he explain to Thomas that he loved him and that he felt like the feeling wasn't mutual. Sure Thomas had said he loved him first, and always cared for him, but in public it was different. In public, he was closed off to him and everyone else.

"Ok." He pulled back James's collar kissing his neck softly. "Don't roll your eyes, Jem. I'd do anything to make you happy..my little spoon.  Back to sleep now. Isn't my bed comfy?"

"Yes Hun, it's memory foam right?"

"And a Sleep Number, you could spend the night one day and try out a side." Jefferson smiled leaving kisses all over his sweetheart's face. He felt a lot better now. He would tell everyone and it'd be okay. He didn't fear what others would say, but he had been so hypocritical. He had shamed Maria for being with Eliza after James saying she was only into girls now , because of one bad experience with guys and how "twisted" his generation was. There was so many hateful things that had leapt out of his mouth, and some things Madison didn't even know about. Even though the past was the past , he was concerned of how James would react to the  
accusations that would surely arise.

\---------

"Rose he's so handsome and he said he was flattered and mmm." Laurens jumped up and down on his bed, yelling a bit too loud for his conservative family. They knew though and his father Henry was at first infuriated, but now just barely talked to John. He was always pushing some girl on him, and John usually ended up hating them or befriending him. He was definitely an apple that fell far from the tree.

"Aw you should def ask him out! As friends or something alone. It'll be so sweet!"

"Should I? I mean I really need some company that doesn't shorten words I-R-L. And I got his number soo.."

"I swear you have better luck with guys than I. And I wouldn't make fun of your only in real life friend, you know you looove me!" She reached over tickling John, before looking back at her phone.

"Yikes I need to go! Good luck with your boyfriend. Ask him out in person Jack!" She gathered her things and turn to leave.

"He's not my-" Rose smiled as she closed the door to John's room.

\----------

 

Laf reached to Alex handing him his water bottle.

"You need anything else Alex?"

"My mouth guard, sorry I forgot."

Alexander sighed. He was out on the field sweating even before the game started, a bit angry, because the guys couldn't use the locker room. Due to a backup in the pipes in the girl's locker room, the boys were given a few minutes to grab their things and then had to change in the tiny boys' bathroom. The cheerleaders however, got to change in the boy's room. Luckily Laf and Peggy had recently become best friends and with some directions sent over text, she was able to navigate to Alex's locker and retrieve things for him. He was so ready to quit, but the idea of extra curriculars on his record appealed to him.

Alexander snatched the mouth guard out of Laf's hand then smiled, grateful he had a friend like him. "Thank you so much Laf, I'm so pissed right now."

"Huh, yeah no problem man. These people need to learn how to properly dispose of their products. But hey at least gym was shorter!"

 

\---------

The morning was brisk. A bit colder then Alex was used to , so he clutched his hot chocolate trembling by the steps of the library. He had came early to help a teacher, but apparently they were nowhere to be found. Alexander scrolled through his Tumblr using his free hand to screenshot the textposts he found funny ( yes he can take screenshots with one hand, he's talented).

"Hey." John snuck up behind Alex, startling him. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to. I'm so-"

"It's fine John, how are you?" Alex took the napkins from his pocket and started rubbing the stain out. Luckily the stain was not that noticeable on his coat.

"Um okay- here let me help you." John took the napkin from Alex and began dabbing at the stain on Alex's chest. "When you dab you're absorbing the liquid, but when you rub you're almost rubbing it into your clothing, making it worse."

"Oh."

"Yeah,burr it's so-"

"Have you seen him lately?" Alex looked around him seeing only one person he personally knew nearby them. "I see Peggy, see her bright yellow boats over there," he pointed to the other side of the campus.

"No, I was referring to the weather. Hey, I can get that dry cleaned for you if you want." Laurens messed with his backpack, not knowing if now was the appropriate time to try and ask him to hang out. Even with friends John struggled with sociallyawkwarditis, and he just didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"It's fine. I don't care, I barely wear this anyway. But maybe you could make it up for me and buy me a coffee or something?" Alex flashed an awkward smile at John, then looked back at his phone quickly. He had practically just asked himself out for John.

John mentally smirked at the opportunity. This definitely wasn't as awkward as he had imagined, now that Alex had practically insinuated he should take him out on a date.  
"Yeah sure, how does tonight sound? I mean if you are free or something..." John wanted to smack Alex's phone out of his hand. Not to say focus on me ( although he wouldn't mind that), but he had taken a class on body language and could totally tell what Alex was doing.

"Sure you can meet me somewhere or maybe pick me up at six whichever is best for you, I guess. I always say six, because I have football practice until four which makes me really tired and gross so..." He looked up at John laughing a bit. He was closer now and Alex realized he was taller than he thought.

"Well you're not gross and I will pick you up at six. Just text me or something with your address ok!I have to go now. I should have been smart like Peggy and stayed somewhere around the general location of my first class."

"I enjoyed your companionship so it was worth it, right?"

"Of course!" John said walking backwards as he heard the five minute bell ring. He was still a bit groggy, but Alex was wide awake now and had gotten a bit more comfortable with him.

"Hey, don't stress about the teachers they don't care unless you're rude when you walk in late. Like one time I walked in and just started ranting at Jefferson and the teacher called it unnecessary."

John buried his face in his hands laughing at Alex. Surely this rivalry had deep roots. But right now that wasn't the most important thing on his mind.

To: Rose  
From: John  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL.. He basically said "take me out on a date" and I said "tonight?" and ahhhhhh  
Received: 8:28 am

To: John  
From: Rose  
Damn, my cousin's got game! Did it seem romanticish?  
Received:11:25 am

To: Rose  
From: John  
A bit...he was being really shy and then once we made plans, he opened up to me a bit. Also you know that thing where it's like oh if you get close to someone and they don't move backwards, they might like you or whatever? He didn't move back. Maybe I'm reading too much into this?  
Received:11:30

To: John  
From: Rose  
Def (can I use it now??) Let it happen organically!  
Received:11:31 am

\----------

Peggy turned to Laf. "We should go to the movies tonight! I know there's something good out, You in?"

Laf sighed,"Yeah but.."        

"What? Laf you can tell me anything. You know that right?" Peggy leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ok. I just feel like I'm leading you on and you're beautiful, but not for me. I was going to tell you sooner, but I love what we've been having every time we hang out I feel a connection. It's just not a romantic one."

"Laf, I wasn't really thinking that. You won't ruin anything. I suspected something though. As long as you aren't in love with Alexander. It seems like everyone is always talking about him. "Peggy scoffed.                                                                                                  

"Nope! Just friends. I'd cry if my type was needy guys who that are obsessed with people in power. Don't get me wrong I love him, but he's interesting. Don't tell him that though. It slipped."

"Of course. Did you hear Mermaiden is coming out soon?"

"That's my shit girl. Of course!" Lafayette was relieved she didn't ask a lot of questions. They were friends and everything was fine. He could just breathe around her  
and not worry he was sending mixed messages.

\----------

John smoothed his moisturizer onto his skin wondering how much longer the "getting ready" time was for girls (or guys) who wore makeup. He felt butterflies in his stomach as Rose tried to ease his thoughts. "He's probably as nervous as you," she whined tired of his freaking out over this guy.Rose didn't understand the gay dating scene, but she was worried that this guy was a) straight and leading John on so he could humiliate him ,b)just wanting to hook up with him, or c) genuinely interested in Alex and going to raise his standards and inevitably break his heart.  
John finished getting ready and placed lip balm, mints, and his wallet in his pocket as he walked to the car. John was surprised that Alex actually lived close to him in a small, but dainty house.

To: Alex  
From: John  
Google maps works wonders! I'm outside  
Received:5:59am

He hoped the punctuality made him look classy.

To: Alex  
From: John  
Heyo  
Received:6:08

Was he being stood up? He didn't go up to the door for obvious reasons, but maybe Alex had changed plans. He waited two more  minutes to call him.

\---------

Alex rolled over hearing his phone ring beside him. He scrolled over the name to answer it seeing it was John.

"Hey- I"

"Hey, John?" Alex asked seeming lethargic in a way.

"Are you home or on your way or something?" He sighed, sounding a bit impatient.

"Why wait John what time is it?"

"It's six thirteen."

"Shit, I just woke up when I heard the phone ."

"You okay? We could reschedule or if you don't want to hang out with me it's fine."

"Nononono Can you wait five minutes? I'm so bad at this stuff, I get nervous and I completely mess up. Don't hate me, John. I'm not a flake or anything."

"It's fine. My car is blue, okay see you in a bit."

"Sorry John, I."

"It's okay." John hung up and smoothed out his clothes. He was wearing some shirt he had gotten from the mall and a greenish flannel with darker ripped jeans. He had planned on a much better outfit, but had forgotten that the whole washroom was being renovated and the family's "help" wasn't in until tomorrow. God, Alex would hate that. He could tell Alex worked hard for everything and he was born with money and his life planned out for him. Not that he followed that plan.

Alex walked towards the car as John thought he'd melt. He wasn't ready for the Alex who stepped into his car. The guy who smelled nice and made John literally want to drop his jaw. He got himself together quickly, but it was hard considering he was wearing a sweatshirt. John loved few more things than guys in sweatshirts.

"Hey look we match." Alex flicked John's flannel. He was wearing a green sweatshirt (the first thing he could find and also he might have saw John wearing a green shirt through his window and wanted something to talk about ) and some distressed blue jeans, and some random Nikes.

"We do. Damn I put no thought in where we should go. Any suggestions?"

"Starbucks? I'm quite literal John. "Alex sniffled smiling at John who seemed a bit tense. "Are you ok? Sorry. How are your classes going?"

"They're okay. Where were you in fifth?"

"It was some football thing, I just ugh. "

"OH, okay."

\-----------

Alexander sipped his coffee sitting in a booth next to John. Apparently the Starbucks John had driven to was a "hipster spot", because it was almost packed with people wearing scarves and smiling at them. But whatever. It pushed Alex and John close together at a booth with some random people and John felt a bit better now. Alex was close, had full focus on him, and was actually very interesting to talk to.

"Are you ready to go?" Alex asked when they had already finished their drinks and almost everyone around them had too.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to go? "John reached his hand out to move a strand of hair that wouldn't move from Alex's face.

"Thanks I forgot a hair tie or something. You don't understand how good my dream was, I woke up so confused and didn't remember the necessities."

"Here. May I ask what this dream was about? Was I in it? "John smirked joking with Alex as they walked out to the car, handing him a hair tie.

"Nope. Just my pet dragon who was feeding me sour belt candy. The good life. Let's go to the park."

"Ok, you can drive if you don't wreck my car. I don't know where that is."

"Sure-it's like two minutes away from here though. We can walk if you like."

\----------

Alex was quiet the whole way to the park. After he asked John to push him on the swings ( which resulted in John laughing at him then actually pushing him), he fell back into the silence.  
He didn't hate the quiet when he wasn't alone.

"Your turn- I'm so dizzy right now."

"No, I'll sit down with you. C'mon we can do an icebreaker."

"I hate those, people are so nosy. But go ahead. What is it?"

"Ok so there's one and it's like everyone gets three questions and they ask someone who has to answer it truthfully."

"I'll do it if I can go first. "

"Of course."

"How tall are you?"

"That's weird, but very icebreakeresque. I'm like six feet last time I checked."

"Nice. I couldn't think of anything and I wondered about it earlier."

"Yeah, I was taller than my dad like two years ago. It's awkward. My question is nosy."

"It's alright. At least I semi know you."

"Who lives in your house with you? Like I know a bit of your story, but like I don't know who you deal with on a day to day basis at home."

"Oh that's not that bad. I live with my friend and his wife. They are busy lately and it's weird , because we're close in age so they don't want to control me. I don't know. Maybe one day I'll see my dad again."

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"John put his head down looking at the pavement.

"You didn't. It's fine. Geez John why do you get so worried you're going to upset me or something?"

"Is that my question?"

"Sure."

"Honestly, I don't know, I'm just like that. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, I think people have done that to me so..."

"Our icebreakers got pretty deep, I guess. I'm saving my last question though, so you can go now."

"Can you even do that? But If you're saving yours, I'm saving mine." Alex pushed himself up using  the slide for balance then stuck out his hand to help John up.

\----------

John drove Alex home while Alex decided to look through his playlist. He had three main reactions to it. If he despised it he'd quickly press skip then make a queasy  face at Alex. When he thought something was okay he'd hum along or say something along the lines of "I like the ... in this. Occasionally he adored something on his playlist and would pause the music just to yell at John how great he was for liking something so underground or indie.When he finally was on Alex's street, he parked a bit ahead of his house and looked over at him. He still looked stressed, but a bit more happy and relaxed. He took out the hair tie John had given him letting the wisps fall into his face.

"So.."

"Question three?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever kiss on the first date, John?" He leaned closer to John, moving a bit so he could see him face to face. John looked down thinking of something cute or clever to respond with as Alexander admired his freckles. He was blushing like crazy and Alex just wanted to kiss him more. He had wanted to the whole time really, but in a way didn't think he was real. He was too poised and calm, but once they were alone he was witty and kind, and really really cute.

"Do you consider this a date, Alexander?" John moved even closer (was that possible?) to Alex who kept a careful smirk.

Alex slowly placed his lips on John ,feeling him (warm from all the blushing) kiss him back before pulling away. He grabbed Alex by his sweatshirt pulling him in as he kissed John's neck, leaving little kisses along his jawline.

"Stop moving John, I'm attempting to kiss you." Alex whispered then returned to kissing John again.

"Stop talking Alex, I'm attempting to be kissed."

"Shut up you dork. Let me kiss you." Alex laughed hysterically, burying his face into John's shoulder. "Goodnight Johnny boy."

"Ew don't call me that. Also you like me? I know I used all my questions, but we didn't really answer them so it doesn't count." John moved his hands from Alex's lower back and moved a bit back so he could see him better."

"Mmm, an honest opinion of you. You're cute, you're a really great kisser, you smell nice, I'm not in love with your style though. It doesn't really fit you. Your voice is hot and you sound really genuine. I don't know you just have really cute mannerisms. And you're shy, but you should be a little confident, because of all of these things. I won't call you that, sounds like something your Dad called you when you were little, now that I think of it. And you have freckles. I like you a lot John."

"Aw you're so sweet-" Alex cut him off by kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm going to go now okay."

"Bye Alexander the great." John shifted as Alex moved back over to the passenger seat. The boy had been practically sitting on his lap, his hands entangled in John's hair, that was now particularly knotty.

"Ew we need to figure out better nicknames."

"We really do."

"Text me when you get home?  So I know you're okay." Alex grabbed his phone and opened the door. "Fuckity-fuck it's cold."

"Sorry maybe you should put your hood up? I'll text you." He held back a laugh as Alex rushed across his lawn.

 

\----------  
John made one stop before going home. He quickly texted Alex, who had been waiting up for it.

To: Alex  
From : John  
Heyo, made it home. Good time tonight?  
Received: 9:51 pm

John hoped it didn't read too eager. He wanted the perfect balance of "be mine forever" and "we had fun. He changed his clothes and slipped under his covers. Even though it was early he had a lot to think about. And hey, with AP classes you had to get all the sleep you could get.

To: John  
From: Alex  
*great ;) Good night bby  
Received: 9:52 pm

John's heart fluttered at Alex's reply. He sent a screenshot to Rose, and a reply to Alex. Then he slipped to sleep, a smile on his face as he recapped the day.


End file.
